24fandomcom-20200223-history
David Emerson
David Emerson was the director of the domestic mercenary group including Tony Almeida, Masters, and Donnie Fox during Day 7. He had an established reputation based upon money and personal loyalty. His extensive military and private combat training and experience included special skills in urban warfare, sniping and hand-to-hand combat. Before Day 5 : View David Emerson's profile as of Day 5 at Character profiles. Emerson was born in London on 5 September 1965. He studied at Middlesex University, receiving a B.S. in History. He had US citizenship and spoke both English and Farsi. He served in the British Army from 1985 to 1993. He served several combat tours as a sniper in the British SAS from 1993 - 2004. Upon Tony's imprisonment and dismissal from CTU, Emerson began to feel him out as a potential recruit for his organization. Day 5 No more than ten minutes after Tony Almeida was stabbed with a potentially-lethal dose of hyoscine-pentothal, Emerson's men revived Tony's heart by using a specific hypothermic compound. He predicted that Tony would make an excellent mercenary given his extensive government training, and had a desirable mindset because he was disillusioned at the death of his wife. Emerson predicted correctly, and Tony was loyal to him for three years. Before Day 7 When Emerson was hired to break the CIP firewall, only then did Tony reconsider his loyalty. Emerson did not know that Tony had reached out to Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian to undermine Emerson's plans to protect national security. Day 7 Emerson arrived with two men at the docked ship where Almeida was holding the kidnapped Michael Latham, and took custody of the hostage. He spoke with Tony about the work they were doing, and claimed that their next move would be Tony's final job before he was paid. When Tony asked about the next mission, Emerson only said that Alan Tanner could give him the orders. Tony did not understand why Emerson couldn't let him know personally, so Emerson merely reminded Tony that in their business, it's best not to know until one needs to know. Emerson and his men left Almeida, Donnie Fox, and Masters aboard the ship, but assured Tony that Tanner would arrive with their next mission. Emerson took Latham to an undisclosed location where Ike Dubaku and Mr. Nichols were waiting. Emerson then prepared with Morgan and Litvak to kidnap Ule Matobo, the former prime minister of Sangala, even though his best soldier Tony Almeida had been captured by the FBI. Tony and Jack Bauer escaped from the agency, however, and gained Emerson's trust, although David did have to kill Morgan, who became insubordinate. Emerson, Litvak, Tony, and Jack then raided Matobo's residence, but were hindered when they realized that their target and his wife had entered an impregnable panic room. Background information and notes * Emerson's profile states that he received a B.S. in History from Middlesex University, although there are several problems with this assertion. As Emerson has a British background, the college probably refers to Middlesex University in London. However, the real Middlesex University was called Middlesex Polytechnic at the time of Emerson's graduation, and it does/did not offer a degree in History. In addition, Bachelor of Science degrees are known as BSc degrees in the UK (not B.S. degrees), and a History degree would almost certainly be a Bachelor of Arts (BA) degree, not a BSc. Appearances Day 7 Emerson, David Emerson, David Emerson, David Emerson, David